A Visit Back to Beverly Hills
by karensmith
Summary: Mid-S5 AU OneShot. A changed and different Brenda comes for a visit back to Beverly Hills from London to attend a special celebration for her parents and meets up with friends of old that she feels she's grown apart from. Dylan/Brenda and rest of the cast.


**_Short D/B story of coming back to Beverly Hills._**

**_Set in season 5, AU slightly with changes of minor plot points. This takes place in December of Season 5. Brenda got her full ride at RADA and didn't come back._**

**_Dylan's money was never stolen, Erica still exists she's still with Iris. Let's just say Kevin and Suzanne took off after their honeymoon and didn't come back. Abandoning her, Dylan went to cops and found out about them. Dylan went to Hawaii taking Erica and didn't return to LA._**

**_Brandon&Kelly stayed the same and got together and had their issues._**

**_Valerie still came._**

**_David still cheated with Ariel.  
_**

**_Andrea still had issues with Jesse and was raising Hannah.  
_**

**_And for my plot purposes Jim and Cindy's 25th anniversary party is now and wasn't during season 4._**

* * *

"Any word from Brenda?" Steve asked Brandon as they helped set up chairs in the Walsh backyard for the 25th anniversary party that evening. Jim had gone to pick up his parents as well as Cindy's leaving Brandon in charge of the caterers and crew setting up in the back.

"Nope, you know Brenda likes to make a dramatic appearance. Last mom said was that she was going to try the best she could to get here and with everything else going on, I didn't want to push the subject. Brenda's been MIA a lot whenever they asked her to come home for Thanksgiving or any long weekend she had. Most of the time they get an answering machine when they call."

"Well, she does have a new hottie living in her room, maybe she thinks she's been replaced."

"Brenda's probably just Brenda in her own bubble Steve. But hopefully for my parents she makes it this time."

"The whole gang together again will be epic, well minus Dylan which will be no loss." Steve said rolling his eyes. "Mr. Money Bags still bumming around Hawaii or Europe?"

"Last I got was a post card from Spain gushing about the surfing and history of the town." Brandon said grabbing more chairs still left to put out.

"He's got the life, doesn't need to go to school or get a job, just packs up and decides to spend his time bumming around 5 star hotels doing nothing while we study and try to pass finals." Steve bit out jealously.

"Your green is showing Steve." Brandon sighed. Although he too was envious of his best friend about now. With the task force and school and drama with Kelly, he's been so busy lately he thought he'll never leave California at this rate to see the world. Traveling around Europe sounded like the life. He had to admit he was jealous of Dylan himself.

* * *

The party was in full swing, the Walsh's backyard had been transformed into an outdoor ballroom. Over a hundred and fifty guests from friends to family from Minnesota to co-workers of Jims all were celebrating the milestone of their lives. One that isn't often reached in Beverly Hills.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carson." Cindy greeted with a smile surprised at their appearance at their house and remembering the last time. "So nice you can make it."

"We were almost family Cindy, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Where is that wonderful amazing daughter of yours my son foolishly ruined his relationship with?" Mr. Carson asked with a smile making Jim and Cindy both feel awkward.

"Brenda lives in London now, she got a full scholarship to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, we're not sure she'll be making it tonight." Jim said with a smile but slightly disappointed she hadn't shown up and looked like she wouldn't be.

The Carson's departed with pleasantries off to mingle while Cindy whispered to Jim.

"You invited them?" She whispered with a fake smile as soon as they left.

"I had to, one of my biggest clients." He whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Both Jim and Cindy looked up at the voice and broke out into grins. Cindy for a brief second looked at her little girl and noticed she looked more grown up. She looked happy, at ease, she looked tanned, her hair was long and gorgeously flowing in curls, she wore a short purple one shoulder designer looking dress with fancy shoes that looked very expensive too. She looked like someone out of a magazine.

"Brenda!" Cindy squealed grabbing her daughter and hugging her and Jim too putting his arms around her. Brandon saw the commotion from sitting at his table with Kelly, Andrea, Donna, David, and Steve and knew what was up. He excused himself and ran over.

"Hey stranger. Didn't think you'd show." He whispered.

"Brandon! You know me always dramatic." Brenda happily beamed hugging him and looking at him. "You look the same." She laughed.

"Yes, and you do not. London is really agreeing with you." He smiled seeing how not unlike the running off to Vegas, getting arrested, fighting allegations tense Brenda she was when she left but seeing a new person.

"I love London, Europe, I'm loving my new life." She smiled.

Before they could continue talking all the grandparents had come over seeing Brenda and she had gotten pulled in many directions asking the same questions, how London is, how's RADA. Of course her grandparents she spoke to monthly and they knew she was studying and traveling around. Her Grandma Walsh was always one she can talk to about anything and she knew the most of Brenda's life in London.

Brenda greeted all her family and loved catching up with them so she tried to hide out there as much as she could, avoiding the inevitable. She was apprehensive about going over to the table of her friends she hadn't had much contact with in awhile.

She kept in touch with Donna for some the summer, until she returned from Texas. Then it was just an off and on email with her.

Kelly she talked to whenever she spoke to Brandon or her parents since she spent a lot of time at her house before she and Brendon broke up over some professor. Steve and the others she hadn't spoken to with or kept in contact with since she left. It was just leaving her life behind and starting a new and in her new life she wanted to leave all the West Beverly/CU and Beverly Hills drama behind her. She didn't want to be dragged into the cheating sagas or the same nonsense they've lived with for years. Brenda didn't want to come to the party for the same reason, she had moved on, grown up from the person she was in Beverly Hills and didn't want to go back to that catty way of life.

Brenda excused herself seeing Donna, Andrea and Kelly looking at her, knowing they were whispering about her and the fact she hadn't come over yet. So she decided to bite the bullet and go over.

She said hello and greeted Kelly first in an awkward hug for them both while Brenda could see Kelly eyeing her appearance up and down with a surprise. Brenda wasn't ever the designer labels fashionista but she did look it tonight.

"You look great, Brenda!" Donna smiled and stood to hug her the second Brenda came over.

"Thanks Don, so do you."

"It's great to see you Brenda," Andrea smiled and hugged her. Brenda noticed Andrea looked different, more tired looking. She assumed it must be from trying to be in school and being a wife and mother to a baby.

"You too! How's Hannah and Jesse?" Brenda asked noticing Andrea's fallen face at the mention of her husband's name and Kelly's looking down.

"They're great, Hannah's growing so fast, she's at my parents and Jesse's so busy with working and law school he couldn't make it."

"Oh that's too bad, Hannah must have gotten so much bigger than the pictures Brandon sent me."

"She has, so much." Kelly piped in. "She's not the only one though, look at you. Wow!"

"Thanks, I guess." Brenda said looking down at herself, her dress and shoes. She knew they were expensive but she only had the one pair of expensive shoes in her whole closet unlike them and their closets full and if she was going to be the circus attraction everyone was going to stare at tonight Brenda had intended to do it in style. She knew she didn't look like the Brenda that left 8 months ago and that was something she was proud of because she wasn't that Brenda. However from looking around here, she could tell everyone else was still the same. Donna was glaring at David and Valerie in a corner, Andrea looked depressed, Kelly looked like she was sizing her up.

"Hey, no hello for me?" Steve said coming over and putting his arms around Brenda.

"Hey Steve." Brenda smiled and hugged him. She still hadn't forgotten the whole Laura situation and the fact he pointed out that he was just Brandon's friend. It was something she probably would remember every time she saw him and in a good way it was needed because she knew where she stood.

"Wowza' Steve whistled looking down at her gold Rene Caovilla Swarovski Sandals. "How much did that set you back? I think that's a semester's tuition. Did you get a movie job out there?"

Brenda rolled her eyes thinking leave it to Steve to not be subtle and bring up money.

Before she could say anything while they all looked at her waiting to hear how she could afford the shoes she heard her mother squeal with happiness. "Dylan!"

She turned in that direction to look, along with everyone else at the table. Steve didn't look thrilled, Kelly looked shocked, Andrea and Donna seemed happy to see him.

"Well, this is a reunion isn't it? I need a drink." Steve said while walking over to the bar.

"Did you know he was coming, Donna asked Kelly."

"I haven't spoken to Dylan in forever Donna, I had no clue. Brandon had to have spoken to him."

Brenda stayed silent, looking at her mother and father hugging him, Brandon running over and greeting Dylan. Introducing him to her grandparents as "the" Dylan and Brenda smiled from afar watching the man she's loved for so many years of her life be in the middle of her family.

"So that's him, huh? The guy that's making Jim go bald." Valerie said nonchalantly as she came up and stood next to Brenda.

Brenda laughed out loud for the first time that night looking over and her good friend and just shaking her head. "It's good to see you Val." She smiled hugging her tightly.

"Good to see you too. Let's go get a drink." She said glancing behind her at the girls who were still staring at Dylan, putting her arm around Brenda and dragging her to the bar as Brenda glanced back at Dylan.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Walsh." Dylan greeted Jim's mother apprehensively not knowing what her son said about him to his mother but knowing she was Brenda's favorite grandparent.

"Oh please, Mrs. Walsh is Cindy. Call me Grandma." She smiled as Dylan looked funny at her and Jim looked at her with a little surprise.

"Um sure." Dylan said looking around trying to see who else was around.

"If you're looking for my granddaughter she's over at the bar." Jim's mother pointed out while Jim rolled his eyes and Cindy smiled.

"I'm just looking around at the familiar faces." He smiled trying to nonchalantly look for Brenda. He saw her with a brunette at the bar, talking to David all of them with a drink in their hands. Brenda looked at ease and the brunette and David looked to be more than friends.

"Dylan, it's our anniversary party so we'll not go there tonight but we weren't born yesterday. Brenda shows up from Europe and you show thirty minutes later from Europe." Jim said to him. "Quite the coincidence isn't it?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"We never could fool you, could we Mr. Walsh."

"It's Jim, son and no sneaking around was never yours and Brenda's strong suit." He laughed along with Cindy.

"She looks very happy and so do you, that's all that matters tonight." Cindy said smiling at them both.

Dylan nodding, knowing that the secret he and Brenda had been keeping for the past 8 months was out of the bag and that her parents knew. She was so scared of showing up together hand in hand and taking all the attention and putting it on them and their relationship, also she wasn't sure how her parents would react that she said for her to go in first and him to wait then go in.

There's something about Beverly Hills and this house that makes Brenda still feel like that young teenage girl that needs to sneak around and feels scared her life will explode. It's one of the main reasons she didn't even want to come back, she put up a fight and it was actually Dylan who was the one to push her to show up. That it was a milestone for Beverly Hills and it is something she should be there for, he said he'd go with her and she couldn't hide from Beverly Hills forever.

She said she didn't want to hide from it, she just didn't want to be dragged down in its existence again. Which Dylan understood, Beverly Hills and the way everyone is had a way of drowning you. Brenda and Brandon were his salvations and still were, and living in Europe together had now been the happiest time of their lives and she didn't want anything or anyone to bring it back down.

Before Dylan could walk over and greet anyone else, the MC announced to everyone for attention and that they were going to cut a cake to honour Jim and Cindy. They walked up there and Jim gave speech of thanks and praising his wife for putting up with him all these years. He thanked those who came from far and Brenda for coming from school. They cut a cake and proceeded to take their place in center of the dance floor to dance again to the first song they danced to at their wedding all those years ago.

Halfway into the song, the MC asked for the children to join them. Brenda looked up and over at Brandon who was standing next to Dylan and he shook his head no way. Brenda then looked trapped at what she'd do with Brandon still refusing to dance at all. Dylan looked at Brandon to his left and knew he was not going out there, so he casually walked over to Brenda and held out his hand. She smiled up at him, putting her hand in his and walking out to the dance floor together to dance next to her parents.

"My hero." Brenda smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." He smirked.

"Thank you, I was a bit lost there on what to do. It's kind of time for Brandon to get over his dancing issues isn't it?" She said rolling her eyes. "It's our parent's 25th anniversary; he can't just shuffle back and forth for a minute for half a song."

"Bren..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said letting the tension leave her and look at him. "Everyone's staring at us aren't they?" She asked.

"Let them, I only have eyes for you." He sang out as he swung her around and she laughed.

"We're not doing a good job at being stealth." She said.

"We were never good at being stealth, your parents know." Dylan whispered.

"What? How?" Brenda asked back.

"Well both of us showing up from Europe within 30 minutes of each other, kind of gave it away." Dylan rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"So my plan failed."

"It failed."

"You were right, it was a stupid plan from the start. I just don't know what it is about here that scares me and reverts me back to that teenage girl at West Beverly."

"Did you just say I was right?" Dylan asked in mock shock as Brenda playfully slapped him.

"He looked like he took it fine." Brenda said glancing over to her parents smiling and dancing. As the grandparents now joined them on the dance floor.

"He did actually, he laughed and said himself we were never good at sneaking. They're putting off the talk until tomorrow."

"Well in that case, we can run off to Baja tonight." Brenda smiled.

"What am I going to do with you woman?" Dylan asked her.

"You said you were going to marry me." She smiled back, he eyes glistening with happiness.

"That I did say." He smiled. "I think we should just leave that alone for now though. I want to ask for their permission and all that, although I already asked you and said yes. Let's just drop the living together in London for now."

"Baby steps with Jim." Brenda laughed.

"Baby steps." As Dylan swirled her around towards her parents while unbeknownst to them in their little bubble the gang was watching the show they put on. Steve was just jealous of Dylan being out there with the Walsh's as a family dance. Kelly looked sad, Donna and Andrea looked confused and Valerie looked smug. She had put the pieces together herself when she saw Dylan walk in shortly after Brenda and considering none of the rest have yet based on timing and the show they were putting on the dance floor she was wondering how they all got into university.

* * *

"So how long are you staying?" Cindy asked Brenda as the 2 couples continued to dance near each other.

Brenda looked up at Dylan and bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to tell her mother she didn't want to stay at all.

"Well... that depends. I'm not sure. We want to see Iris and Erica since we're out here." Brenda said.

"How long do you have until you have to be back at school?" Brenda closed her eyes at her father's question knowing it was going to come up at some point, the fact she didn't have to be back at school until the week after New Years, that she was done for the next 3 and a half weeks. However she didn't want to let them know she didn't want to stay here for the next month.

"We haven't made any exact plans yet, we're just seeing how tonight goes." Dylan jumped in saving her knowing that if she could she'd be on the first flight to Hawaii in the morning.

"If tonight goes off fine and without dramatic incident we'll discuss later how long we stay." Brenda smiled.

"Well your grandparents are staying for the next 2 days and I'm sure they'll love to spend time with you." Cindy pointed out.

Brenda looked at Dylan who looked at her. "It's your call on this one, I think spending time with your grandparents would be a great idea." He tried to steer her in that choice.

"You're just saying that because they already love you so much." She rolled her eyes laughing. "Fine, we'll stay for the next couple days and then decide what to do about the holidays." Brenda gave into the 3 of them staring at her.

Cindy beamed and Jim looked over at them, with a little surprise and pride. He was seeing them in a new way. An adult pair who were making joint decisions together. He could see Brenda didn't really want to stay for whatever reasons, but Dylan wanted her make that effort and tried to guide her in that way. Which she gave into him and agreed with.

They continued to dance, Brenda felt safer and isolated on the dance floor with Dylan. While the others still stared at them from their tables.

"Are they just going to stare at us all night?" Brenda sniped out.

"I don't know, are we just going to dance all night avoiding them?" Dylan asked looking down knowing she was staying out on the dance floor so long for a reason, especially when she hated this song.

"I kind of hate you know me so well." She said as she put her head down on his chest.

"What are we going to do about the holidays?" She mumbled. "We need a plan. Any ideas?"

"Well, I have given some thought to it and think we should spend Christmas here."

"Here?" Brenda squeaked out lifting her head up and looking at him. "Here with them?" She waved her hand over around.

"Here, with your parents and your brother. " He pointed out. "Christmas is still a week away, we spend a couple days with the grandparents, the second they're on the plane back to Minnesota we hop in the car and head down to Baja. We come back up for Christmas Eve, spend it with your family. Then hop a flight to Hawaii the night day to spend Christmas dinner with Iris and Erica? How does that sound."

Brenda looked at him with thought, "it sounds like a well thought out plan and a good plan." She smiled putting her head down for a brief second and then back up. "Then what? Spend the rest of the 2 weeks in Hawaii?" She said.

"No, we spend a few days there with them and the last week for New Years I have plans." He winked at her.

"Plans huh? Where?" she smiled up at him.

"It's a surprise and it's one of your Christmas gifts, so you'll find out on Christmas morning." Dylan said bending down and kissing her for all to see. "So no trying to guess and drive me nuts all week wanting to know where we're going."

"Fine." Brenda huffed putting her head back down on his chest as Dylan laughed and they continued to dance.

* * *

"Well I guess they it didn't take them that long to get reacquainted to each other again and he even has the family eating out of his hands like he's the King of the world." Steve bit out before going to the bar.

"No wonder he needs to cheat on tests to pass." Valerie said rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about Valerie?" Kelly asked her.

"Nothing." She smirked before dragging David onto the dance floor.

"They do look chummy" Andrea said, "and happy too." She said sadly.

"Well whatever, Brenda will run back to London soon and Dylan will probably stay here now that he's home where he belongs and that will be that." Kelly pointed out. Donna said nothing looking at the two on the dance floor, she knew that Brenda and Dylan had reunited at the end of last semester. With how happy and carefree they were being, she was starting to realize that this wasn't the first time they had seen each other since they said good bye last April.

"Hi Steve." Dylan greeted the old friend who had parked himself at the bar making it impossible for Dylan not to say hi to him. Dylan signalled to the bartender and asked for a bottle of water for himself and a glass of wine for Brenda.

"Dylan." Steve raised his glass. "How's bumming around Europe with your millions not needing to go to school."

"Europe's great. Not much time for bumming when in school though." Dylan said cautiously and biting his tongue at the money comment noticing Steve had drank a lot and looked to be not in a good mood. Steve was surprised at the school comment but it didn't last long.

The bartender came back, giving Dylan his 2 drinks and Dylan pulled out his wallet and leaving a $50 in the tip jar. Steve saw and rolled his eyes. "Always Mr. Moneybags aren't you."

Dylan rolled his eyes and just said "nice talking to you Steve" before walking away back to Brenda who was sitting with her grandparents chatting away. Placing her wine in front of her tensely before sitting down. She looked up at him and knowing something was wrong and questioned him using her eyes.

"Steve being Steve. I'm fine, but may be you were a little right too on the drama surrounding this place. It took all I had to not snap back at him."

Brenda smiled at Dylan admitting she was right. "Well don't let him get to you, it took him about four seconds before he questioned me on the price of my shoes. He's just Steve."

Dylan looked down at her feet and seeing the gorgeous and yes very expensive sandals he bought her in Milan. "Those shoes were meant for you." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Did you get them when you and Dylan went to Italy Brenda?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yes, grandma." Brenda said suspiciously knowing she never told her she and Dylan went to Italy. Looking at Dylan who looked equally confused.

"Oh don't look at me like that, remember when I called and asked for some recent photos of you to put give to the slide show?" Grandma said and Brenda instantly closed her eyes knowing what she had done.

"I emailed you the wrong folder didn't I?" Brenda admitted, remembering she was in a rush when her grandma called and she just glanced at some pictures on a folder on her laptop's desktop and emailed it off.

"So we're hiding and showing up 30 mins late while you send pictures of us to grandma?" Dylan laughed.

"It was an accident!" Brenda defended laughing herself. Just as Brandon came over to the laughing group and sat with his family, he had been feeling a bit left out for a little while. Not sure what to do, he could tell Brenda and Dylan were kind of avoiding the old gang and sticking close to the family, making Brandon feel odd by not spending more time with his grandparents too instead of with the gang.

"Brandon, sit down we've barely seen you all night." His grandmother said.

"I know, been running around being social and all that."

"The man of the house greeting guests, Jones." Dylan laughed.

"Something like that." Brandon laughed back.

"What's going on with you tell me, all I know is that you haven't been moving around Europe but really with this one over here. I knew it shouldn't have taken you long to find each other even in Europe."

"Well, London was calling." Dylan laughed quoting 'The Clash' "I went to visit a special someone and fell in love, the culture, the history, the people, its amazing Bran. I applied to a writing program in Oxford and they accepted me and this one here took me in." He said looking at Brenda. " You need to come out and visit us. we got lots of room."

"Room? In Brenda's little flat she complained about when she first got there being smaller than our bathroom?"

"Well we've moved on from there Brandon, we found out very fast two of us couldnt' fit in there." Brenda laughed. "We have a nice townhouse in Reagent Park area now. The architecture is amazing you'd love it although it's a lot of stairs." Brenda laughed.

Brandon's eyes shot up at them now living together and owning property, a townhouse in London's probably wealthiest neighbourhood had to have been Dylan's doing. Brenda was downplaying with the word "nice" Brandon could tell it was probably next door to Royalty or something. While Brandon was still living at home with his parents and sharing a bathroom with Valerie. He was not surprised Brenda moved in with her boyfriend and nobody knew about it. They must have had the same phone number that she had before since it never changed and nobody mailed things anymore so a new address wasn't given out.

"That's great," Brandon said quietly. "Homeowners you two at 19."

"Be glad you missed the process Bran, Brenda trying to decorate all the rooms and picking out appliances was a challenge." Dylan said trying to make him feel better, he could tell something was up with him. May be it was the break up with Kelly having him down and uncomfortable while he and Brenda were so together and happy.

"Hey, what did I know about fridge features and you knew nothing either. I had to research and trying to find furniture for 5 floors. You just wanted to grab the first one of everything we saw and take it."

"Ah, Brenda take it from someone who has been married over 40 years, that will never change. Your grandfather and I still fight over buying things like that.

"Ugh great, 40 years of this." Brenda laughed smiling at Dylan.

"Hey, it's going to be longer than that." Dylan told her before leaning in and kissing her.

The grandparents were in awe of their love and how together they were, they had accepted and believed Dylan was in the family for good now and Brandon was still surprised at how together they were, now Dylan was even talking about them being together 40 years from now. It was like they changed a lot in the past year.

"Well it's time for the slide show." Grandma Walsh said standing up to go tell the MC.

"Oh no." Brenda groaned leaning into Dylan.

"It'll be fine, your dad knows and she couldn't have put that many pictures of you in there anyways." Dylan whispered.

* * *

The MC announced for everyone to take their seats as a presentation for the happy couple was about to begin. Dylan, Brenda, and Brandon continued to stay with the grandparents. The gang sat where they were with Steve joining them. Valerie came over bringing David and taking a seat next to Brandon. Jim and Cindy went up to the stage and sat in view of the screen as music began to play while photos of them started to play on the screen.

Starting with Jim and Cindy as babies and continuing as they grew up. To photos of them when they first started dating, falling in love, their wedding, then started pictures of them as a family. Them with Brandon and Brenda as babies, hockey with Brandon, dance classes, skiing, family trip to Disney World, photo after photo of the Walsh clan. The photos stopped and showed the caption "moving to a new world" and then began new photos of them in Beverly Hills. When they first moved, Brandon and Jim playing basketball, their first Christmas. Then something that surprised Brenda, a spring dance photo of her dressed up with Brandon, Dylan and her parents. Then a Halloween photo of Brenda, Dylan, Jim and Cindy from when they were Bonnie and Clyde. Brandon had taken the photo.

Brenda glanced at Dylan seeing the picture of himself on the screen, which was supposed to be a story of Jim and Cindy's marriage. It made him feel loved and included Brenda could tell as he glanced back at her smiling. She then glanced at her grandmother who had orchestrated this video and she smiled her a "thank you" which she nodded her head at before whispering to her "he's a member of this family and he deserved to be up there."

The pictures continued like that. Random snap shots of them all randomly at places. Dylan and Brenda with her parents before the Christmas dance, one when they were building the homecoming float. A graduation one of Jim, Cindy Brenda, Dylan and Brandon alone, another graduation one of Brenda and Dylan with the, one of Cindy and Jim with just Brandon and Brenda.

The photos faded out again to show the caption "through their love they created 2 amazing children" and showed Brandon's name which had him start shaking his head in embarrassment as solo pictures of him started showing up on the screen. Dylan laughed at him and pointed to the screen while Brandon threw a napkin at him.

The pictures continued to show sports pictures, shots of pictures fishing, skiing, working on his old car with Dylan, some shots of him and Brenda alone in the house watching TV or in the kitchen, Dylan and Brandon on top of the mountain on the hiking trip, then one of them all including Steve, Kelly, Donna, and David at graduation in their cap and gowns. At the beach in Malibu, pictures of him with the Chancellor and other dignitaries with the task force and then finally meeting the President as the last photo.

The photo faded to show Brenda's name now which had her looking down, wondering what they'd put in there of her. She never met the President and the closest she came of meeting a dignitary like that, is a picture of her outside the gates of Buckingham Palace. Dylan knowing of her feelings of always being the not good enough and bad twin, took her hand in his and kissed it trying to ease her fears as pictures started flashing of her as a child making Dylan smile and laugh at her. He loved seeing pictures of her before they met.

Pictures continued of her skating, skiing, in her school plays, meeting Mickey Mouse as a kid which Dylan laughed at considering she dragged him to Disneyland Paris to take pictures doing the same thing recently. Pictures of her in LA started appearing, Halloween with Dylan, spring dance with Dylan, Hello day with Kelly and Donna, sitting on the lawn at West Bev eating with Dylan's arms wrapped around her, Christmas dance with Dylan, high school graduation with everyone, her first play at college in the black cat suit, a few of her on stage for Cat on a hot tin roof, then it faded to one with a caption saying "London" of her outside RADA on her first day standing at the gates with the name of the school visible.

Brenda thought it would end there, but to her surprise and slight horror the pictures continued.

Brenda at Buckingham Palace.

Brenda at night riding the London Eye. Dylan turned to look at her recognizing the picture remembering he took it. Brenda leaned in whispering "I have no idea what pictures she put in here, I thought she'd just use one." They turned to keep looking at the screen seeing that the pictures were going faster but also beyond London. "Oh crap." She whispered to Dylan.

Caption – "Spain" with a picture of Brenda in a wetsuit and a surf board with a big smile on her face at the beach.

Caption – "Paris" with a picture of Brenda at the Eiffel Tower, then another along the Siene, outside the castle of Disneyland Paris.

Caption – "Monaco" with a picture of Brenda in the Royal casino all dressed up.

Caption – "Rome" with pictures of Brenda at the Colleseum, Trevi Fountain, and The Vatican.

Brenda knew this was all her fault, she didn't go over the pictures before sending them but her grandma didn't need to put her entire life in Europe in this video. She looked back to her grandma with a questioning look wondering when these would end, instead her grandpa was glowing with pride and captivated of the pictures. Her parents also were staring in awe and surprise of the amount of places Brenda had visited since going to London 8 months ago. Brandon looked surprised and it could be her imagination but slightly unhappy. Which Brenda thought was crazy since he had a picture with The President up there and she's got some tourist photos.

"At least your parents will know you weren't dodging their calls, you really weren't home when they wanted you to come back and visit." Dylan whispered to her trying to look at this positively, knowing that Brenda did not want their private photos of their long weekend touring put on display for everyone in Beverly Hills. Brenda closed her eyes not liking this, she knew her grandma meant well but she loved her life with Dylan being their own bubble not everyone seeing all she's done but on the bright side so far the pictures are all of her alone.

Caption – "Milan" with a picture of Brenda posing with a bunch of shopping bags of stores she never frequented before or could afford, Dylan had insisted on shopping there on him saying he needed a new suit but she knew he just wanted to buy her some nice things she's never had before while in the fashion capital so she let him. You can clearly see the labels on the bags. Prada, Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and a Tom Ford which was a suit Dylan bought yet she was holding all the bags of both their things with her hands in the air with a street sign of Milan next to her. Dylan set up the shot of her posing and she was laughing at trying to hold onto all the bags while he took the picture.

"Steve's going to have a field day with that one." Brenda said to Dylan rolling her eyes.

Caption – "Tokyo" Brenda in the center of the city's electronic district with all the signs and electronic boards around them. Dylan's eyes got wide at seeing that picture in with the others. "Crap." Brenda said looking at him. Knowing that his business dealings in Tokyo were not something Dylan wanted to broadcast. He had invested in a green electronics company that he learned about in London and had to go on a business trip one weekend. Brenda flew in on the weekend with him to spend time with him and they toured around before flying back to London together.

"It's just me at least in them." She whispered to him.

Caption – "Venice" with a shot of Brenda standing on the rail during the day while a gondola floated behind her. Then as the Brenda portion finally came to a close, there was a professional photo of Brenda all dressed up in a short long sleeved formal dress with sparkled beading, it was a dress from Milan Dylan had bought her and she was wearing the shoes she was wearing tonight that came from Milan as well. Her hair was done in a low up do with curls coming out. She was holding Dylan's hand who was wearing his Tom Ford suit and they walked along the cobblestone street with the lights focused on them while looking behind towards the camera.

Dylan squeezed her hand and Brenda closed her eyes, knowing that now the jig was really up. Everyone now knew that Dylan's been with her in Europe.

The picture had been one of Brenda's favorites, she had it on display on their mantle at home.

The pictures went back to Jim and Cindy's present day, just them alone doing things alone together before closing with a picture of them tonight at their party with had to have been just edited in.

The music ended and everyone applauded. Brenda got up and looked at her grandma, but before Brenda could get mad her grandmother started talking. "Those were beautiful shots in beautiful locations and you should be proud of all you've done this year and the places you've been. I wanted to show my beautiful and happy granddaughter living her life to the fullest."

"Did you have to use so many?" Brenda said sighing.

"Trust me, there's a lot I left out especially from Venice that night you both were so dressed up with the young man standing next to you right now. Like some with the same certain young man on a certain knee holding a certain velvet box."

"Oh crap." Brenda's eyes went wide looking at Dylan who was just smirking at this point.

"I think you're the reason why we're bad at being stealth." Dylan said while starting to laugh.

"Not the time!" Brenda told him.

"My lips are sealed, obviously you two want to keep it to yourself for now so I left all those out until the time is ready, but I'm so happy for you." She said kissing and hugging them both before walking away towards the desert table.

Brenda and Dylan sat back down next to Brandon who was still sitting at the table.

"Hey Jones, you ok?" Dylan asks him.

"Yeah yeah, you guys have been to a lot of places during the year. Tokyo damn." Brandon said trying to sound enthused.

"When ever we had a long weekend from school with nothing to do, we'd pick a place and go." Brenda said. "It became a tradition of experiencing a new place and historic location whenever we could and you're welcome to come at anytime." She smiled at him knowing he was down.

"So you've been together in London all this time?" They heard Kelly say from behind them. Brenda and Dylan turned around to see her, Donna and Steve standing there. "How romantic." She said sarcastically before heading to the food area. Brenda closed her eyes for a second not wanting to even go there with her.

"Kelly, wait." Donna said running after her fr_iend. _Brenda knowing that her relationship Donna had suffered because to Donna, Kelly will always come first and that again just proved it.

"You really are like a member of the family aren't you Dylan, there was as much pictures of you up there as Brandon." Steve bit out. He'd always been envious of Dylan and Brandon's brotherly relationship and now seeing all the photos of just the 2 of them up there and then Dylan with the Walsh's made him angrier.

"Steve, what's your problem?" Brandon stood up and didn't like his drunken behaviour. He knew he had issues of jealousy when it comes to Dylan but it wasn't like him to get drunk at his parents' house.

"I don't have a problem Brando, Mr. Millionaire travelling all over Europe buying the place out comes back out of nowhere and suddenly your family is fawning all over him and he's in practically all the family shots in your parents video. Come on?"

"No, you come on. Dylan and I are together. We're going to stay together and he's a member of this family. You are not, so who my grandparents fawn over and who they include in my parents 25th anniversary video doesn't concern you. You're just Brandon's friend Steve." Brenda stood up and told him before grabbing Dylan's hand and going to the dance floor once again.

"Too late to change plans, let's go to Baja then Hawaii and skip staying here." Brenda huffed out.

"Bren..."

"No, don't Bren me. That over there" Brenda said while pointing towards Steve who Brandon was trying to get to go get some water and knock off the drinking, "is why I didn't want to come. Plus Kelly and her snootiness and Donna and Andrea who can't be happy or speak to me because it would offend Kelly. Heck, David's the only normal one and that's because he's with Valerie."

"Your brother, parents and grandparents aren't them and that's who we're staying for. Remember that." Dylan trying calm her down while he himself wanted to deck Steve.

* * *

Jim and Cindy watched from the stage their angry daughter slow dance with Dylan. They could see from their perch that something had occurred with them and Kelly and Steve. They could see Kelly stomp off, Brandon trying to get Steve to back off, Brenda face Steve then stomp off and Brandon still dealing with Steve.

"I think this is why she's apprehensive to stick around or come back." Cindy sighed to Jim.

"Well believe it or not coming from me, I think Dylan's doing a great job with her trying to calm her down. Brenda's first instinct is probably to leave right now, Dylan's first was probably to punch Steve, but he's calming her. Look..." Jim said as they see Brenda smile a little bit more and more as they danced and as Dylan spoke to her.

"He's good for her, always was." Cindy pointed out.

"Was that an I told you so?"

"Yes." Cindy laughed.

"Well, you were right. I'll bet all the money we have that she wouldn't have even shown up here tonight had it not been for him and if she stays it'll be because of him." Jim said sighing knowing that he wasn't the most important man in his daughter's life anymore and hadn't been for some time.

* * *

As the night went on, Brenda and Dylan continued to dance mostly and mingled around. Brenda avoided The Carson's at all costs seeing them looking at her and Dylan from their table. She didn't want to go there tonight. She had started to feel jet lagged and really tired and just wanted to collapse at this point. She had been dancing with David and catching up when she saw Dylan and Brandon with her dad and grandfathers over at the bar, she smiled at the sight and then saw her mom grab a camera and take a photo of all of them. The song ended and she said bye to David but continued to stand there.

Dylan caught her eye and he could tell she was ready to crash. He excused himself walking over to her and taking her in his arms as she leaned her head down on chest and felt like she could fall asleep right now.

"Jetlag?" He questioned as she nodded her head up and down.

"All right, Belle of the ball you're turning into a pumpkin. Let's go say bye to your parents." Dylan guided her over to her family.

"We're going to get going and crash, jet lag catching up with us." Dylan said. Cindy looked disappointed that Brenda was leaving and not staying at the house, however she didn't say anything.

"We'll see you in the morning for brunch then?" Cindy said in a hopeful tone.

"Ok." Brenda said sleepily as she hugged her mom bye and Dylan followed with bidding farewell to the family. Dylan wondered if Brenda even knew what she just agreed too, they didn't bother saying good bye to anyone else. It wasn't worth the aggravation. Quietly leaving and heading towards Dylan's rental car since he had shipped the Porsche over to London. Then driving back to Dylan's house to get some much needed sleep.

"Hey guys." Brandon said going over to the table of his friends who were still hanging around the party.

"Brandon, did Brenda go? I was going to give her the room." Valerie said slyly knowing full well Brenda had no intention of staying at the house.

"Yes, she and Dylan went back to his house." Brandon said tiredly. "They'll be back for breakfast in the morning."

"Ah, I guess it's more private at Dylan's." Valerie sniped trying to piss off Kelly.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Donna said sadly.

"Don't take it personally Donna, jetlag caught up with them. She was exhausted and sleeping while standing. Dylan basically had to carry her to the car." Brandon defended.

"We'll probably never see them again." Steve commented while still drinking. "Dylan's too good for the likes of us he goes to Milan and Tokyo." He said rolling his eyes. Brandon had had enough of all of them and he understood his sisters not wanting to come and position at this point.

"I'm going to go say bye to some people." Brandon said leaving the table and wanting to not deal with them.

* * *

Then next morning, a tired and groggy Brenda opened her eyes and looking around to her unfamiliar surroundings.

"This isn't our bed." She said sleepily to Dylan who lay next to her awake.

"Well, since it's my house it is technically our bed."

"It's not our real bed." Brenda said burying her head under the covers and pulling in closer to Dylan. Their real bed in London was a King size soft pillow top with amazing sheets and comfy pillows. This didn't feel the same at all. This was Dylan's bachelor house bed.

"We need to get up sleepyhead, time for brunch."

"Huh? What brunch?" She asked as Dylan laughed.

"I knew you had no idea you were agreeing to last night."

"What did I agree too? And why did you let me agree to anything?"

"You agreed to go over to your parents this morning for family brunch and since when could I ever stop you from doing anything?" He laughed wrapping his arms around her and spooning her.

"Just the family will be there? " Brenda asked.

"Yup I double checked with Brandon, because there's no way I could tolerate anymore Steve. He said its family only. "

"Ok, we go, spend the day with the family, then tomorrow afternoon. BAJA!" She smiled.

"Then Baja." He smiled.

* * *

Brenda and Dylan went back to her parents, spending a relaxing fun afternoon just eating and spending time with the family. Playing basketball and watching football. They came back the next day and had lunch before taking the grandparents to the airport and Brenda and Dylan drove off to Baja for a few days for Dylan to enjoy some surfing.

They returned on Christmas Eve to have dinner with her family who had chosen to have a quiet dinner this year since it had been a full week of festivities and Cindy knew it was the best way to have Brenda and Dylan stay the longest. Cindy, Jim, Brandon, Valerie were the only ones there along with Dylan and Brenda. Having a nice dinner, exchanging presents and saying goodbye as Dylan and Brenda left to get some sleep for their flight to Hawaii the next day. Dylan's Christmas present to Brandon was a ticket to come with which Brandon loved. He quickly ran up to pack a bag and instantly looked happier Jim and Cindy both noticed when Dylan gave him his present.

They flew to Hawaii and met up with Iris and Erica. The second Brenda landed and saw Erica they ran to each other and Brenda had a sigh of relief. Leaving Beverly Hills behind her made her feel lighter and that she could finally enjoy her time off without waiting for a shoe to drop or drama to start.

She realized that London was really her home now and she'd always be grateful to Beverly Hills for giving her Dylan, but she just wasn't happy there anymore. She'd grown and moved forward with her life and out grew what she left behind.

She, Brandon and Dylan had an enjoyable time with Iris and Erica. Shopping, sightseeing, from Pearl Harbour to Pineapple plantations to volcano tours. They surfed, swam and sunbathed on the beach. They had a wonderful time before they knew it their trip was up. Brandon was going back home to Beverly Hills and Brenda&Dylan were headed to her New Years present. A week in Aspen to ski and ring in the new year in the mountains. Dylan had been learning to snowboard, which he was picking up easily because of his skiing and he was excited for a winter vacation after California and Hawaii as much as Brenda was.

"Don't be a stranger, B." Dylan said at the airport. Sticking an envelope in Brandon's hand that had an open ended ticket to London. Brandon looked shocked when he opened it. "Anytime, you know where we live no."

"And we have lots of room." Brenda smiled and added before hugging her brother goodbye. Not wanting to cry over how much she missed him.

"Keep in touch more." Brandon yelled back as he headed to his gate and Brenda and Dylan went to there's.

"Goes both ways there B." Dylan yelled back.

"Ready for a new adventure?" Dylan asked putting his arm around Brenda as they walked together towards their gate.

"With you, always." Brenda smiled. "You were right pushing me to come back." She told him looking up into his eyes as they reached their gate and sat down together. "You know me better than I know myself and I would have regretted not going to my parent's anniversary."

Dylan leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. "You're welcome and I think that's what this marriage thing is all about huh, supporting and knowing each other."

"I think so." Brenda smiled as she pulled out her necklace she had been wearing around her neck with her Harry Winston 4 carat antique diamond engagement ring hanging on it. Unclasping the necklace and handing the ring to Dylan so he could put it back on her finger where it belonged.

"Never coming off again." Dylan whispered.

"Never." Brenda agreed. "Next time we go back to LA, its staying right where it is." Knowing Dylan would have to ask her parents at some point soon because they weren't sure how long Grandma could keep the secret.

"Next time? How about we invite your parents to London?" Dylan said scrunching his face at the thought of another return so soon.

"You're on." Brenda laughed as their flight was called to start boarding and they got up to get on their plane and fly off together for their vacation before heading back to London and the new life they'd built together.

**_End._**

* * *

My vision for Dylan and Brenda's house.

Put the "http" in front.

- content .zoopla. co. uk / 0e5494c3c6a4bb8a06371e560c44 c6409fe4f1b7 . pdf

" . "


End file.
